Safe at Home, Oh So Innocent
by Lovely Rain Dancer
Summary: Shiruba and Grimmjow are finally settled in. But a small mystery remains. What did Rukia purchase that night? Shiruba shows her true colors as she makes a decision. Little epilogue drabble. IchiRuki   ShiruGrimm. Enjoy!


Hey, hey again! Thanks for reading, if you do! Here's a small extra, an epilogue of sorts if you will.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: (Last one!) Don't own Bleach, never will~!

* * *

><p>Grimmjow and Ichigo were an unlikely pair to behold, for anyone passing over Karakura's roof-tops. Somehow, a friendship (if it could be called such) had blossomed between the two. They rested against a wall, watching the rests of a hollow disappear with the breeze.<p>

"That couldn't be more boring." The cerulean-haired man grumbled, growing agitated from the lack of true action of the last few days. He was bored. The red-head merely nodded, his mind filled with a violet-eyed midget - not that he'd call her that to her face, if he wanted a bed tonight. Grimmjow caught the train of his thoughts easily. Some signs didn't lie…. Flushed face, distant eyes… He grinned manically, having found a great occasion to tease his companion, and to distract himself all the while.

"So…. You're getting some from the midget, huh?"

Ichigo jumped slightly at the question, before glaring back at his on and off friend, before smirking. Two could play at that game.

"I'm not gonna answer that... But you must be getting some, no? Being so manly and all." There, a direct insult. Sweet revenge was his.

Grimmjow scowled slightly, before clearing his mind of the mental images that the question had caused. Damn his brain, and his exacerbated imagination!

"Nope. She ain't ready, so I ain't gonna do anything." Ichigo glanced at him, surprised at the calm, almost thought-through reply. He honestly hadn't believed that the ex-Espada would last that long. Then, Grimmjow added, almost as an afterthought, slightly put off by his conclusion:

"Besides… She's much too innocent for that. Better that way."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rukia and Shiruba were seated at a small table in a cozy teashop, downtown Karakura, taking time off from their respective sweet-hearts. Warming their hands around steaming mugs of chocolate, they were chatting away.

"So… What exactly was in the bag Urahara gave you, that night?" Shiruba questioned her friend curiously, having never gotten a satisfying answer out of her. Indeed, Ichigo almost always interrupted their talks before she got a chance to ask what was on her mind. It made her all the more intrigued.

"Nightgown. Very, very nice nightgown." Rukia's smile was like the Cheshire cat's. Shiruba's mouth fell open in a small 'o', a small blush passing over her cheeks as she considered how the night had ended for her friend. "Oh….." Then, her features turned thoughtful.

Rukia caught on quickly: "Want me to lend it to you?" Her tone was eager. She knew that her friend needed only but a little push in the right direction to get what she had been secretly wanting for a while.

The blonde's head snapped up, as she waved her hands in an almost Orihime-esque manner.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!"

Rukia's eyes narrowed as she considered forcing the timid girl's hand.

"It has a little Chappy on the side too~…" Shiruba's eyes widen slightly, hiding her sudden mirth. Oh, how she wished she could have seen Ichigo's face when he had seen that…detail.

"That's not what I meant…" She considered how to phrase her problem. "It's that… uhm.. I doubt I'd fit into it." Rukia's eyes widened and she let out a little squeal of delight at the next phrase:

"I need to buy one."

The girls looked at each other, grins matching this time. "Let's go!"

They paid their drinks quickly and hurried to the mall to pick a convenient nightgown. Rukia grinned at her friend. "I want a picture of his face." Shiruba nodded, giggling to herself. "Deal!"

Too innocent indeed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That night, Grimmjow returned to the apartment, completely bushed due to the slaying of a powerful hollow – finally one that passed his expectations! He dropped his bag in the enterance, before tensing up. The apartment was unusually quiet. At this hour, Shiruba was in front of the television, waiting for him… What was wrong?

"Shiruba..?" He called out cautiously.

"I'm in the bedroom." She answered clearly, putting her book back on the side table, and taking a little remote into her hand.

Frowning, he went to their room, his jaw dropping as he took in the sight in front of him.

She was wearing some sort of… nightgown? It could barely fit that description anyways. The black silk just covered her buttocks, riding up a bit on her hips, showing tantalizing legs spread out over the bed. Some -was it lace?- passed over her full breasts, as she grinned at him, a flash coming to blind him for a second.

Shiruba smiled to herself. One thing off her list. Now… for the pleasant part. She felt his hot gaze passing over her body and shivered slightly in anticipation. A low growl rose from his chest.

"Do you know what you're doing, woman?" he muttered darkly, eyes swimming with lust.

She simply beckoned him closer, her smile never leaving her face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning, Shiruba laid on her bed, head resting against pillows, one hand on her stomach, grinning to herself. She was alone in the house for now, Grimmjow had just left to buy croissants, his heat still warming the sheets.

A muted vibration troubled her serenity, and she propped herself up on her elbow, seeing Rukia had sent her a message. She chuckled, knowing that the wait was torture for her friend. Typing quickly, she pressed the send button, adding her picture from last night as a link.

-It worked, thanks.- Then, in an uncharacteristic note for her, she added:

-V-card popped ;] –

Yeah, oh so innocent.

* * *

><p>Heh. Hope you liked ^^<p>

Gonna leave it at T rating, tell me if I should up it?

~Leona


End file.
